


Mine! Only Mine!

by saawinchester



Series: We belong together [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Dean, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Jensen Ackles, Annoyed Jensen, Arguments, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Jensen, Break Up, Controlling Dean, Drunk Dean Winchester, Hot Sex, Incest, Jealous Dean, Love, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Marathon Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Dean, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean and Jensen are more in love than ever. The best thing is, they don't have to hide their relationship anymore because John, Bobby and Sam are just fine with what they have. Everything is running smoothly for the lovers.Until, one day, Jensens Ex girlfriend shows up, wanting him back. Dean doesn't like that at all, hell no. As a result, Dean becomes possessive, controlling, angry and that just pisses Jensen off..read and find out more :DAlert: there is alot of sex in this fic ;)....just like the first part of the series :DThis is a continuation from NO BOUNDS. You don't have to necessarily read the first part but I do encourage my readers to read from the start.Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic...just using names and faces for fan fic purposes only :)Note: Jensen and Dean are still along the same age as the first part of the series. Dean looks like his s2 self while Jensen looks 23. I completely regard them as different persons than the other just for fan fiction and to fuel my imagination...enjoy :DCHAPTER 12 IS UP!!...EPILOGUE...SWEETNESS IN THIS CHAPTER :)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat naked, back against the headboard, legs spread apart in a V shape as he strokes his cock nice and slow while watching his boyfriend perform a sensual slow dance and striptease. 

He thumbed the head of his cock, continuously, running his precome along his length, making his strokes easy. Jensen was standing just at the foot of the bed, slowly unbuckling his fly before slowly pulling down his zipper. He ran a hand down his tummy before slipping his hand inside his Jeans to slowly massage his hard cock. "Oh Dean", throwing his head back to expose his long throat.

"Oh fuck Jen", Dean cried out, as a burst of precum shot out of him. 

Jensen watched while toying with one of his nipples, the spurt that came out of Deans cock. His lovers cock head was wet with his sex juice. Jensen wanted to taste so bad. 'Fuck the strip tease'. He instantly pulled off his Jeans now fully naked, crawling up the bed slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Yeah baby...wanna taste my juicy big fat cock huh?", Dean teased, when he saw Jensen crawling towards him with hunger in his eyes. "Come here baby...come have a taste".

Jensen kneeled on the bed before Dean, both lovers were fucking their cocks into their own hands as they focused their eyes right on the others. "Nuhhhh Dean", Jensen threw his head back, it was too much as he came right on Deans cock and balls.

"Oh fuck Jen....fuck", Dean fisted his cock hard. "Fuck...put that sexy mouth on my cock...wanna come down your throat".

Jensen got down flat on his belly, head right above Deans cock, he licked his lip, fixing his green gaze right on his lover. "Come on Dean!"

"Huuuuuhhh", Dean moaned out as he held his cock running the head along Jensens lips. "Oh baby yeah".

Jensen parted his lips, enabling Dean to push the head into his mouth. Both moaned loudly. Jensen proceeds to suck on the head while twirling his tongue around in circles and than dipping his tongue inside the hole. The taste was salty but it was heavenly.

Deans unoccupied hand found it's way onto the back of Jensens head, just squeezing. He was panting heavy now as he watched his lover swallow his cock in one move, cock head hitting the back of his throat. "Ohhhh Jen....arrrgggghhh baby...fuck!"

Jensen grew addicted to the taste. He wanted more so he bobbed his head up and down, coating the cock with alot of his saliva. He sucked on the way up making his lover cry out in ecstacy. His cock was hard again, and he found himself wanting friction so he furiously fucked the bed. He than started to massage Deans balls while he continues his ministrations on Deans nine inch cock.

"Uhhhhnnnn fuck...yeah...yes!", Dean was now slowly fucking his cock up into Jensens mouth. "Ahhhh fuck so good".

Jensen pulled his mouth off Deans cock, earning a whine from Dean, "fuck my mouth Dean". He smirked. Deans eyes became predatory.

Dean held onto Jensens head tight, before pushing his cock up into Jensens mouth. He braced a hand on the bed as he fucked into Jensens mouth. He watched as his cock slipped in and out in fluid motion. The warm mouth felt so good around his manhood. "Ohhh yeah take it...take it...that's right...just like that baby!" At one time Dean drove in too far that Jensen started to choke. He immediately pulled his cock out apologizing.

Jensen kisses Deans thigh, then he sucks on Deans sacks while he stroked his hand up and down Deans cock. "Mmmmmm", he hummed around each sack while tongueing it. 

"Oh fuck baby...I can't....oh Jen come up here now!", Dean cried out. 

Jensen let Deans balls go with a sucking pop, getting up and position himself right on Deans lap. His lovers cock between the crease of his ass cheeks. His mouth is immediately engulfed by Deans, tongue fucking into his warm cavern as he moves his hips sensually. They both separate for air panting and moaning before they are kissing filthy and dirty again.

Dean had already lubed his finger, so he tugs Jensens ass higher before he is running his finger around his lovers pucker, hearing his boyfriend moan wantonly out as he shoves his finger in finding that Jensen was loose. "Damnit Jen...you already prepared yourself for my cock....fuck baby that's hot!"

"Uhhh yes Dean...fuck....baby can't wait....I want it in me now", Jensen moaned out. 

"Fuck you dirty bitch", Dean growls out before he plunges his 9 inch lubed cock deep into his lover. Both yell out at the sensation.

They both start immediately with a slow grind. Both breathing heavy into the others mouth as they feel connected in every way. "Mmmmmmm yes Dean....ohhh baby", Jensen moans out pushing himself into Deans cock.

"Oh yeah....yeah!", Dean pants out as he begins to increase his pace, gripping hard onto Jensens waist pulling his lover into his thrusts.

"Oh God Dean!...right there!", Jensen continues to fuck down hard as Dean now aims for his sweet spot.

Dean starts sucking hard onto Jensens neck as pleasure fills his lower regions, continuing to thrust hard up into Jensen. His lover is now bouncing on his cock. "Oh Jen...fuck...let me plough you baby please!"

"Yes Dean...fuck me good", Jensen yelps as he finds himself on his back, legs pushed apart and up, as his lover sets a punishing pace, ramming his cock hard onto Jensens prostate. "Dean!....oh god Dean!"

Dean fucks hard like it's his last day on earth. His balls slap hard onto Jensens ass. This position making him sink in deeper. He and Jensen are both trembling as the pleasure becomes overwhelming. "Ohhhhh Jen....fuck so deep...ohhh so tight!"

The thrusts are so strong that the bed starts to creak loud and the headboard starts to bang against the wall. Moaning, heavy breathing, skin slapping and soft cries of pleasure are the only things heard in the room for another 5 minutes before there is a glutteral shout from Jensen and he comes hard, back bowed, as toes curled.

"Nuhhhhhh Jen!....ahhhhhhh Jen....ahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh aahhhhhh!", Dean cries out emptying his seed deep into his lovers tight warm hole. 

Dean than collapsed onto Jensen. Both holding onto each other sweating and panting hard. After a while Dean pulls out, reaching for a tissue and cleaning both he and a knocked out Jensen up. He huffs a laugh situating himself behind Jensen, hand thrown around his lovers waist. He kisses his lovers shoulder, whispering, "goodnight baby...I love you". Dean than drifts into dreamland.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSENS BUMPS INTO HIS EX....
> 
> DEAN GETS JEALOUS AND JENSEN GETS PISSY..
> 
> DEAN SHOWS JENSEN WHO HE TRUELY BELONGS TOO.....; )

"Stake...stake...fucking hell this place is too big", Jensens eyes roamed the meat section. "Lets go to the supermarket Jen...don't worry it's easy to shop he says....everything is placed in order he says...I'll never leave your side he says...fucker!", he mumbles to himself, cursing at Dean for convincing him to come here and now his boyfriend had disappeared somewhere. 

"Can I help you with something?", A soft feminine voice sounded beside him.

Jensen turned towards the voice, he suddenly gasped out, "Mandy?"

Mandy's face lit up in suprise, "Jensen...oh my goodness wow!"

"Yeah", he scratched the back of his neck, slightly blushing while taking in his gorgeous ex, her long blonde hair is now cut to shoulder length, she wore a short Minnie skirt with a tight shirt that hugged her c- cup breasts good. "You back in town?", he asked clearing his throat.

"Yeah...I'm working here now...wow...I didn't know you were still here", she said excitedly, turning red. "I'm happy that you're here...maybe we can meet up sometime". She bites her lip moving closer.

"Look Um Mandy...that would be nice....catching up with an old flame...but um...Im kinda with someone", he said clearing his throat again.

"Oh really...who?", She says curiously. 

"Me!...he's with me!", Dean walks over, placing a hand around Jensens shoulder while pulling him closer. He fixed a scowl at the girl before him, "I'm Dean...and I happen to be the one fucking his ass every damn day".

"Dean!", Jensen threw a glare his way, this time turning really red. He turned back to Mandy, "I'm sorry about...yeah...his rudeness". He hears Dean grumble. 

"Oh yeah that's fine Jen", Mandy looks straight at him, ignoring Dean, winking. "I'm sure we can still have fun....just like good old times". She turns walking away, flicking her ass from side to side.

Jensen swallowed just watching her walk away. 'Damn he forgot how wild she was'. He is snapped out of his thoughts when a slap lands upside his head. "Ow Dean What the fuck!".

"Are you kidding me.. what the fuck was that Jen?" Dean grabbed at the lapels of his jacket shaking him. "who the fuck was that huh?...you banging some chick behind my back?"

"Jesus Christ Dean.....back the fuck off", Jensen shoved Dean off, anger consumed him. "Shes my ex girlfriend ok!...we used to date in highschool...and I just bumped into her today!".

"I saw the way she was looking at you Jen!...you think she just wants to talk...fuck no...she wants to fuck!", Dean breathed out in a low dangerous voice.

"And what you thought I was gonna go fuck her?", Jensen bit back.

"Who knows?....the way you were watching her as she walked away seemed to confirm that!", Dean spat out.

Jensen was getting tired of Deans jealousy and possesiveness. He wanted to push his boyfriend's buttons because his lover was pissing him off, so he replied back with a smirk, "maybe I enjoyed fucking her tight wet warm cunt...better than any fuck I've had!"

"Why you little bitch!", Dean growled, moving right up on him, he leaned in and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I'll show you who fucks better....I'm gonna destroy that ass...right...the....fuck....now". Jensen whimpered, cock instantly hardening as he was dragged out of the supermarket by his lover.  
___________________

"FUCK DEAN!...Ohhhhh yes", Jensen yells out in pleasure as Dean destroys his ass with his hard, sharp, deep thrusts. They were currently parked in an abandoned field fucking right on the back seat. 

Dean had been so pissed that he just told him to strip, get on all fours and immediately shoved his lubed cock with one deep thrust. He was already loose from their early morning session, so his lover was able to glide in and out of him easily.

"Huuuuhhhh...yeah...uh fuck yeah...huh tell me who fucks better huh?", Dean growled out, while gripping Jensens hips hard, pulling him into his deep thrusts.

"Nuhhhhh!...Dean!...you Dean!....only you!", Jensen was practically screaming as Dean nailed his prostate hard. His boyfriend was punishing him.

"Yeah me...you know why Jen?!", Dean ran his hand up Jensens back, he plastered himself on his lovers back before whispering, "because your mine!...only mine!".

Jensen was a mess unable to respond except for letting out a loud moan, as Dean ploughed his ass again. "Ohhhhnnnn Dean!...oh my fuck!".

"Yeah...oh Yeah!", Dean cried out as he watched his cock disappear in and out of Jensens hole. The pink hole stretches so good around his hard cock. "Ahhhhhh yeah so good".

Jensen yelped as Dean slapped at one of his ass cheeks before squeezing it than landing another slap on the same spot. The stinging sensation combined with the pleasure was driving Jensen crazy, "ohhhh fuck baby!"

"Fuck yeah!", Dean heaved out, he immediately pulled out, flipping Jensen onto his back before he plunges in again, folding his lover in half and fucking hard with abandon making sure to hit his lovers sweet spot.

"Ahhhhnnnnnn Dean!", Jensen spread his thighs wider, hooking a leg onto the front seat. "Ohhhh fuck yeah!".

Dean was rocking into Jensen, his balls were slapping hard against Jensens ass, "ohhhh Im gonna fuck this sweet tight warm ass all night long....huhhhh!". He threw his head back panting hard.

"All fucking night Dean....yes fuck me...fuck me forever....oh God Dean!....Dean I'm close!", Jensen grabbed onto Deans ass pulling him into the hard thrusts. "Oh yeah just like that!"

"Arrrggghhhhhh fuck!....fuck Jen!..fucken sucking my dick in!....ohhhhh Yeah baby!", Dean yelled out as he felt Jensens hole flutter, becoming tighter, urging him to fuck in harder, "ohhhh fuck yeah!...Jen!...Jen!...come for me baby!"

With that Jensen shouts out wantonly, back bowed into a perfect arc as he comes and comes for a whole minute, spurt after spurt. Dean seeing this and feeling the hole clench around him tight made him halt himself deep in Jensen, "ohhhhh yes!...yes!...uhhhnnñn!...take my seed!...uhhhhnnnn.....fucken ass is mine!". Dean and Jensen were sweating real hard.

Dean leaned over, shoving his tongue into a breathless Jensens mouth. Jensen knew Dean was claiming him so he gave back as good as Dean gave. Both of each others hands were wrapped tightly unto the others head as they continued to shove their tongues in and out of each others mouths while moaning loudly at the taste. Dean even started to fuck in slowly once again, picking up the pace as they went for round two.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have some naughty fun...while hearing Dean and Jensen at it ;) ...SABRIEL ..

Sam and Gabe were just chilling in their room when they heard the banging of the headboard against the wall along with moans of pleasure. Dean and Jensen were at it again for the third time today within the space of four hours. Ever since they came back from their shopping trip, they had immediately headed for their room and indulging in copious amounts of sex.

"Well looks like those two are on a sex marathon", Gabe huffed out. "Your brothers are really crazy about each other huh?"

"Yeah Babe...you know how they are", Sam kissed his boyfriend's neck tenderly, than sealed his lips onto Gabes but broke apart as soon as they heard a loud thump and a shout of pleasure which sounded as if it was coming from Dean. The creaking of the bed could be heard now.

"Well looks like those two are ready to break the bed", Gabriel laughed. "Mmmmmmm Samich".

Sam was getting turned on from the sex noises coming from his brothers bedroom. He knew it was wrong but he was only human afterall and his boyfriend on his bed gave him so much naughty ideas. So he started to nip and bite his lovers neck, sucking on his earlobes.

'Oh fuck Jen!....Ride me like that!...Just like that baby'. Dean could be heard moaning out as Jensen did whatever he was doing. Sam and Gabe snickered. Then they started kissing again, this time moaning lightly and removing each others clothes. Sam wanted to be in Gabe right now. They were both very turned on so they wanted to probably skip the foreplay.

"Gabe I can't wait...I need to be in you so bad", Sam moaned out.

"Yes Sammy...please put that giant cock in me now....fuck baby I'm still loose", Gabe was a mess now, writhing on his back with his legs spread open, you could see his hot pink pucker.

'Ohhhh Dean....fucken hit my spot...oh baby harder!', Jensen cries out, the headboard was now hitting the wall every few seconds. The squeaking of the springs increasing.

"Ohhhh Gabe fuck!...ohhh fuck", Sam lined his lubed cock, pushing into his lovers hole slow. "Ohhhh yeah".

"Sammy!....Sammy ohhhhh yes!", Gabe screamed out in pleasure as he felt the thick cock fill him up nice and full. "Ohhhhh yeah fuck me..fuck me hard now!"

Sammy did not waste anytime as he rammed his cock in, hitting his lovers sweet spot with every inward thrust. Now there was moaning and sounds of pleasure coming from both rooms. Headboards banged and dented the walls as lovers lost themselves in each other.

'Yes Dean...Deannnn...uhhhhhnnn'.

'Jen!...fuck Jen!...fuck baby...ohhh God you're so tight, feels so good'

"Ohhhh Sam...uhhhnnñn Sam...fuck Yes yes", Gabe cried out as Sam cock head runs over his prostate.

"Uhhhhh Gabe....fuck you feel so warm...so tight", Sam throws his head back in pleasure as he ploughs his boyfriend hard. The sound of his balls smacking along Gabes ass is loud and filthy.

'Nuhhhh Dean...Dean im so close!' They could here the splinting of wood.

'Ohhhh fuck yeah Jen...fuck we gonna break this bed...fuck Yeah...oh Jen'.

Sam was feeling so much pleasure as his boyfriend's hole started getting tighter, massaging and fluttering around his cock.

"Ohhhh Sam...Sam fuck im close....ohhhhhh Sam!....Sam!....Fuck im gonna come!" Gabes body started to tremble and quake as his back bowed coming hard.

'Ohhhhhhh Dean...fuck fucccccckkkk...yeeesssss!....uhhhhhhnnnnn!'

'Fuck Jen!' Dean could be heard giving out a glutteral moan.

The combination of Gabes hole tightening and squeezing his cock and the moans of pleasure from his brothers both coming was enough to send Sam howling like a beast as he came hard and deep inside his boyfriend.

The sound of the headboard banging and the sounds from Dean and Jensens room has stopped. Now only loud panted breaths could be heard, from Sam and Gabe only as they came down from their high. Kissing and cuddling.

"Fuck that was hot Sam", Gabe huffed a breathless laugh.

"Too fucking hot baby", Sam laughed before planting a filthy kiss on his lovers lips.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is too good....Jensen has no choice but to give in....kitchen counter sex ;)
> 
> Peeping Tom's Sam and Gabe :D

"Well look at you", Gabriel whistled at a tired looking Jensen. "Looks like Dean did a number on you Jenny Bean".

Jensen rolled his eyes , slightly limping over to the kitchen counter, pouring himself a cup of cofee with shaky hands. He took a sip. His whole body ached and cramped. 'Damn Dean and his possesive, Jealous streak'. Well it was hot as hell, but damn when Dean wanted to prove something, he puts in all his got. He turns to a smirking Gabriel. "Shut up".

"Oh boo hoo Jenny Bean".Gabriel pokes his tongue out, getting up and making his way towards the stairs, calling over his back, "by the way...nice hickeys!".

Jensen huffed out in annoyance, quickly making his way to a nearby mirror, what he sees makes him want to freaken smack his boyfriend around. There on nearly every spot on his neck was covered with big dark red hickeys, "Damnit Dean!".

"Huh?...what did I do?", Dean walked right up to him, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's waist, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Oh for heaven's sake Dean!...Seriously!", Jensen said in annoyance as he felt Deans hard on press along his ass. He shoved Dean away.

"Oh come on baby!...little Dean wants to play", he says forcing himself back onto Jensen, diving in and attacking Jensens throat and neck with nips and kisses, at the same time rutting his hard clothed cock along Jensens now responsive semi.

"Dean.....fuck!", he says breathlessly as he started to feel his cock harden. 'God his boyfriend knew how to push his buttons'. "Mmmm Dean fuck you're insatiable".

Dean whispered huskily into his ear, "you know you want me". He sucked on Jensens earlobe.

"Dean!...fuck Dean...fuck...my body is sore", Jensen tries to say. "I don't think I can go another round babe".

Dean chuckles seductively, running his hand down Jensens stiff Jean clad cock, he nips at his ear, "well it seems that little Jensen disagrees". He begins to suck another hickey into Jensens neck.

"Ahhhh fuck Dean", Jensen throws his head back as his boyfriend makes a meal out of his neck. Then he remembers something, "Babe...we can't do this here....Dad...Sam..Gabe....uhhhhnnnn".

Dean listened to his boyfriend moan out, as he massaged his lovers now naked cock that he managed to free while his boyfriend was distracted with his thoughts. He nipped at his boyfriend's parted bottom lip, "Dads not here....and Sam and Gabe are going at it right now....kinda heard them".

"Fuck Dean...fuck baby!....God you don't know what you do to me...Christ almighty..please Dean...bury your cock in me right the fuck now!", Jensen ranted uncontrollably as he felt his partners now naked cock run alongside his.

"Oh fuck Jen!", Dean wraps his spit and precum coated hand around both their dicks, gently stroking up and down. He shoves his tongue into Jensens mouth. They both start frantically kissing at each other, tongue fucking as their bodies swim in pleasure.

"Nuhhhhh...fuck me here...fuck me please...please do it", Jensen cries out wantonly.

"Jen...baby....you're still sore...maybe we should just stick to handjobs or rutting yeah?", Dean pants out against his lovers spit coated lips.

Jensen bit hardly only Deans bottom lip, sucking and licking along it before pulling it slightly and letting it go with a wet pop to show his annoyance. "Damnit Dean!...you're the one who started this", he thrusts harder against Deans cock. "So you better be able to finish what you started....or I swear to God I'll find someone who will".

Deans eyes narrowed at him, he gritted out, "No one...no one...is gonna be in that sexy ass but me". He pulled Jensens Jeans down, allowing his lover to kick it off, doing the same with his, before he hoists his lover onto the kitchen counter, squeezing Jensens ass cheeks tight. "This ass only belongs to me!...mine!"

Jensens cries out in pleasure as he feels Deans tongue breech his already loose hole sloppily. "Ohhhhh fucken...oh yes...fucken lick me up....make me wet and ready for your big hard cock," he fucks himself on Deans tongue, as he spreads his thighs wider, gripping onto the counters edge tightly. "Ohhhhh Babe...right there!....yes!!"

"Mmmmmmm", Dean hums as he locks his mouth around Jensens sweet hole, fucking his tongue in and out easily into his brothers hole. After a full two minutes of eating his moaning lover out, he inserts a finger alongside his tongue. He finger fucks Jensen as he continues tongue fucking him. He inserts another two fingers, watching the nice thoroughly fucked hole swallow his digits in, "Oh fuck Jen...damn look at that greedy hole...sucking all my fingers nice and good...fuck imagine what it will do to my cock!!...Christ Jen I can't wait...I need to be in you now!"

"Ohhhhh Dean...fuck me now!...I want your cock in me now!", Jensen says impatiently.

Dean doesnt waste anytime, he reaches for the back pocket of his discarded Jeans, pulling out a packet of lube, he tears at it with his teeth, coating his cock, positioning his hard cock right outside Jensens hole, running and nudging his cock head teasingly along Jensens wet hole, both moaning loudly at the sensation, kissing hard and panting into each others mouths. Dean slides his cock head past the first ring of muscle easily, "ohhhhhh fuck babe...oh God Jen...tell me I can go further?".

"Dean if you don't stick that whole cock in me now...I'm gonna hold off sex for a whole month...and don't fucken test me...you know I'll do it!" Jensen was writhing crazy now.

Dean growls biting at Jensens shoulder as he thrusts slowly until he is buried to the hilt in his lover, "ohhhhhh my fuck.. oh fuck...damn that feels so fucken good...so fucken warm and tight...just the way I like it...ohhhhh fuck!"

"Hnnnnnn Dean!...oh yes yes!", Jensen wraps his legs around Deans waist, locking his legs along the back of Deans thighs as he wraps a hand along Deans shoulder, gripping onto the back on his lovers head, using his other hand gripping the counters edge as leverage to heave himself up and down, riding his lovers cock hard without patience. "Ahhhhh yes...ah ah ah".

Dean buries his face into Jensens neck, moaning, biting and tonging as his lover rides his cock hard. "Ohhhhh Jen...fuck you ride me so good...fuck so deep!", He begins to thrust up into Jensen, his cock head running along the bundle of nerves at every thrust.

The thrusts increase as Dean and Jensen lose themselves in the other, both not giving a damn how loud they were currently being. The kitchen was filled with heavy pants, gasps, skins smacking, balls slapping and squelching noises as the smell of sex filled the air.

"Yes fuck!...Dean Dean...ahhhhhh ah...ahhhnnnn baby ...baby you hitting my spot good...fuck Dean!", Jensen attaches his lips sloppily onto Deans. Both kissing, wetly on and off.

"Ahnnnnnn Jen...yeah...yeah...who's ass is this huh?", Dean loudly gasps out, slapping his boyfriend's ass.

Jensen yelped out, bouncing harder on Deans cock as he cries out, "yours...uhhhhhnnnn....only yours Dean...ohhhh Dean....fuck baby...baby I'm fucking close...yes!".

"Ohhh yeah...ohhhh yeah...take it...huh...take that big cock", Dean rams in harder along Jensens sweet spot, feeling his lovers legs squeeze his thighs tighter, and his hole fluttering and squeezing his cock while his lover cried out wantonly. "Come for me baby".

"Ohhhhhhh Deeeaaannnn...ahhhhhnnnnn!!", Jensen throws his head back, toes curling as he comes hard onto both their bellies.

Dean completely loses it as he sees his lover come apart, his iris rolls to the back of his head as he pushes as deep as he can , holding and releasing his seed deep into his lover. "Ahhhhnnn Jen".  
___________

"Wow!", Gabriel says as he watches Dean and Jensen reach their climax in such an erotic way. "I see why Jenny Bean can't get enough of Dean...well I actually see why they can't get enough of the other Sammich".

"Yeah I agree with you babe!...why do we always have to be around when they are going at it like rabbits?", Sam rolls his eyes at his smirking boyfriend. They watch Dean and Jensen passionately make out, whispering sweet words to the other, pure love on their features.

"Come on Sammich...little Gabe wants to play again!", Gabriel pulls his lover away from the kitchen, towards the stairs.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy visits Jensen at Bobbys Garage...she attempts something...
> 
> Dean and Jensen have a massive argument...prepare to feel anger towards Dean..
> 
> WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE, MANHANDLING...

"Mandy?" 

Jensen had just finished working under the hood of a Chevy truck at his suroggote father's garage. People flocked here to get their cars fixed because Bobby was the best. Jensen, Dean and Sam helped around if they didn't have any cases. Jensen was just about to catch a break when his ex girlfriend sauntered in. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam her attire. She had on a white vest that showed her cleavage and a Jean shorts that hugged her ass nice.

"Hey Jen" She winked leaning along the car. "How are you doing?"

"Um what are you doing here Mandy?"

She ran a hand up his bicep, "Well I heard that you work on cars and I thought you could maybe work on mine". She began to run a finger down his torso all the way to his belt buckle, "you see my car needs someone who can work on her good".

Jensen felt his body reacting to her touches, a feeling of desire starting to pool in his nether regions. 'God snap out of it Jensen'. He took a step back, "look Mandy...im swamped with cars that need fixing so maybe I can get someone else to look at your car yeah?"

She bit at her bottom lip, eyeing him with lust filled eyes, "I only want you working on my car Jensen....maybe you can have a look". She cupped his Jean clad cock making him gasp, "maybe we can test out my backseat".

Jensen was kind of hypnotized but when he came to his senses, it was too late as she planted a deep tongue filled kiss on him. Not a second later, he felt strong hands grip his bicep tight, pulling him back with brute force that he stumbled and fell on his ass. He looked up just in time to see Mandys shock filled face as Dean gave her a mouthful.

"What the fuck do you think you doing bitch?!"

"Dean!", Jensen tried to intervene.

Dean turned to him, shooting him a look or pure disgust and rage, "you shut your fucken mouth!...I will deal with you later!"

Mandy cleared her throat, lying, "I'm here to see if Jensen can fix my car up". She crossed her hands along her chest trying to put on a tough girl exterior.

"Oh really?....is that what was going on here?...what did asking involve you shoving your tongue down my boyfriend's throat?", Dean yelled, fists clenched by his side.

Jensen got up from the ground. He needed to do something. And judging by the way Dean was heaving, he knew his boyfriend was beyond pissed and all it needed to take was one slip up from Mandy for Dean to react, girl or not.

"Mandy go", Jensen pointed to the door. "Someone else can check on your car...just go and talk to Ash at the front desk".

Mandy shot Dean a look of contempt before she winked at Jensen and walked towards the front of the garage. Jensen than looked to a fuming Dean, whose back was still turned to him. He was kinda undecided on whether he should place a hand on his brothers shoulders. He decided that talking was a better option, but Dean beat him to it.

"What the fuck was that Jensen?", Dean said in a low cold tone, turning to face Jensen.

Jensen swallowed at the anger that Dean reflected as well as the ice cold stare he received. "Dean...she just came in here wanting to get her car fixed...and than she was all up on me...next thing I know she kissed me", he explained, trying to difuse the situation.

"Oh really....is that what happened?...because as far as what I could tell...you seemed to enjoy that kiss".

Jensen huffed out in annoyance, "I didn't even know the kiss was gonna happen Dean...she caught me off guard....what the fuck are you talking about me enjoying it?...huh?...how the fuck would you know!". Jensen knew that all the words that were coming out of his own mouth would only rile his partner up and not in a good way.

"Because I saw it you fucker!" Dean was yelling now.

Well if Dean wanted to yell, he was going to as well. "You're a fucken prick you know that Dean....how many times do I have to tell you that I would never do that to you?...huh?...tell me!..I didn't know she was going to do that!".

"Well you sure as hell enjoyed her touching you!" Dean walked towards him pointing.

"Ohhh you know what Dean...I don't need to listen to your fucken dillusional crap...you fucken asshole!" Jensen spat out, walking away from his lover.

"Jensen you get back here!"

Jensen could hear heavy footsteps follow him. He knew Dean was not done. Nevertheless, he was so pissed, he didn't look back and just made his way into the house, up into his room and slamming the door. A few seconds later, Dean opened the door, locking it behind him.

"Stay away from me Dean!"

"No!...you don't get to fucken walk away from me you bitch", Dean grabbed at Jensens arm tightly, making the other try to shake his hand off. 

"Get your fucken hands off me Dean!", Jensen tried to yank his arm away but Deans grip was too firm so he swung his free hand, landing a punch right across Deans jaw, which got his lover to release him.

"Ahhhhh fuck!", Dean gripped his jaw. "You fucken shit".

"Don't you fucken touch me like that Dean!"

Dean started to see red, he grabbed a Jensens arm again, landing a solid punch on Jensens belly. "Come here ....you're gonna fucken get it from me!"

Jensen cried out in pain as the shocking punch landed on his torso. He crouched down, gripping his tummy, "Dean!...stop it!" Jensen was actually starting to get scared now as Dean had on a look of pure utter rage. It was a look that has never been aimed at him before. He tried to crawl away from Dean, but a firm hand grabbed the hairs on the back of his skull, yanking him up. "Dean no...stop it Dean...stop it!"

"Shut your fucken mouth!....think you can fucken play around with me huh?...I'm gonna fucken teach you a fucken lesson!" Dean threw Jensen on the floor near the bed, immediately unbuckling the belt he had on. He started to hit Jensen with the belt repeatedly.

"Aghhhh...Dean Dean...please...stop it...Dean stop!", Jensen was now curled up, his tears flowed as he cried out in pain. He didn't know what to do as his boyfriend lost it, hitting him repeatedly while cursing at him. He had lost count as he started to black out.

Dean was filled with so much anger and a feeling of Jealousy and hurt that he didn't come to realize what he was doing to Jensen, until he heard a broken 'Dean', he snapped out of it and saw the damage he had done. He dropped his belt instantly, falling to his knees. He scrambled towards his boyfriend, "Jensen?" His boyfriend remained unresponsive as he craddled him into his arms. His eyes scanned the bruises that littered his lover, "No no baby...baby wake up...I'm sorry baby..I'm sorry baby!" He kissed Jensens face all over, "I'm sorry...I love you...I'm sorry...God baby please im sorry!"

Jensen could hear a dull sound, he opened his eyes gently, seeing a distraught looking Dean, pleading and kissing him, he remembered what had happened, and his heart ached at what Dean had done, but he was too weak to do anything but croak out, "Dean?"

"Oh God baby...oh baby..Oh God I'm sorry...oh honey!", Dean rants on in a watery voice. He felt like shit now. "Hold on baby let me get you on the bed yeah?"

"K", Jensen grunts out in pain as Dean continues to apologize placing him gently on the bed. "Dean?"

"Yeah baby yeah", Dean says looking worried. "I'm gonna go get the medical kit ok?"

"No!", Jensen snaps out with all his might, "I want Sam to come and help me...I can't...not you...not now...please...call Sam...and leave me alone".

Panic started to run through Dean, "Baby please im sorry ok...please I'm sorry". He had finally pissed Jensen off that his lover didn't want him around. But he was willing to do anything. "Baby please I'll do anything"

"Dean!..get Sam and give me some time please!", Jensen says looking away from him as tears run down his cheeks.

Dean looks down at the floor shamefully and with deep dread. He knew Jensen needed time and he should not push his lover, he whispered enough for Jensen to hear, "ok Jen..I'll fetch Sam".

Jensen burst into tears as soon as his lover closed the door behind him. Dean had gone too far with his possesiveness and jealousy, he hoped that they could work things out but right now he couldn't stand the sight of his lover. For now Sam will take care of his wounds.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR FEELS...
> 
> JENSEN TELLS DEAN WHAT HE WANTS...I'M SORRY :( :( :(....BUT TIMES MUST GET TOUGH BEFORE EVERYTHING BECOMES SMOOTH AGAIN...HOLD ON TO THAT

Things had gotten strained between Dean and Jensen. Well Jensen is now completely ignoring his lover. And it's killing Dean inside. But Dean knows that Jensen has every right to hate him for what he did. It was an unforgivable act, just like the other things he had done to hurt his lover in the past but was always forgiven by his boyfriend. Well now Dean was not so sure that Jensen will give him a chance. 

"Sam...how is he?", He rushed to his little brothers side as soon as he got out of their room.

Sam just gave Dean a 'don't talk to me' look before he walked away without saying a word.

"Fuck!", Dean leaned against the nearest wall thumping his head back against it. 'Great now Sam doesn't want to speak with me'. Dean looked at the door knob, his hand was reaching out to it, 'maybe he should just forcefully speak to Jensen', but deep inside he knew it was the wrong move making him retract his hand and walking away back downstairs. 'Give him space'.  
________________

LUNCH TIME (DAY AFTER THE INCIDENT)....

Dean was sitting by the kitchen Island just staring at his ham and cheese sandwich. It was one of his favourite foods but for some reason he did not feel hungry. He also coudnt sleep the whole of last night, the couch was too lumpy. Well that's the excuse he gave himself but deep down he knew it was because he wasn't sleeping beside his lover. Just as he was about to take a forced bite, a figure walked past him, making him snap his head up to see who it was. He gasped when his eyes immediately landed on Jensens back. 

"Jen?" Dean got up slowly walking towards his lover. Dean could see his lover was having difficulty grabbing onto the ingredients he wanted, that made him focus on his lovers hands that were covered in black, blue and yellow bruises. He could not see the rest of Jensens arms as he was wearing a long sleeve red checkers shirt, but he knew there were more painful bruises underneath all that cloth. A deep feeling of guilt, shame overcame him as tears clouded his vision. "Baby let me help with that?" Dean reached out to grab onto the butter knife.

Jensen pulled away suddenly, "No!...just go away!" His lover was now visibly shaking as tears ran down his cheaks.

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat as his own tears started to fall. "Baby please...you struggling to do that ok"

Jensen immediately swiped at the Jam jar on the counter making it clatter and break on the floor. "And whose fault was that?!..huh Dean?!" He pushed Dean back with whatever strength he had left. "Don't you dare come near me!"

Dean was shocked at Jensens outburst, and said in a croaky voice, "I'm sorry baby....please I didn't mean to hurt you...I just felt so angry and lost control of myself...I'm sorry...please it won't happen again...please give me another chance" Dean was pleading.

Jensen could feel his heart hurt as he saw his lover beg with tears in his eyes, even though his being wanted him to hold his lover tight , he just couldn't trust Dean right now. He replied in a watery shaky voice, "I can't do this right now Dean...I just cant!....you broke my heart Dean...many times before...and I forgave you". He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, it wasn't helping though, making him choke on his tears, "I...when you accuse me of such things like liking the kiss and wanting to be with her...that was the time you shattered me...because you know I would never do that to you...I know that..but whenever you do something like that...I cant stand it....it's hurts me to hear you say those things to me...and when you fucken beat me up...it killed me....I can't do this right now Dean...I just cant".

Dean broke more hearing his lovers confession, he needed Jensen, he got down on his knees in front of Jensen holding onto his lovers hands, it was time to grovel and beg for forgiveness, "please baby...please...I can't live without you Jen...and I'm gonna change I promise....please please baby please...I'll change I swear". Dean was crying his heart out as he laid kisses on Jensens hands.

Jensen tears were now streaming heavily and uncontrollable down his cheaks. He knew what he was about to do was gonna hurt is lover in a big way, but he needed time away. He pulled his hands from Deans grasp, stepping back, looking at his lovers hurt, and swollen face. "I can't be with you right now Dean...I think we need to put our relationship on hold".

Dean shook his head, still kneeling, "No...Jen are you breaking up with me?"

Jensen took some time to get his next words out, "Yes Dean.....I need time to think...I can't go on in a relationship like the toxic one we have...I love you....and I would do anything for you...I would die for you..but now all I want is time...you are free to do whatever you want Dean...I won't stop you". With that Jensen walked past Dean, his heart broke even more as he hears his partner break down on the floor with powerful sobs. He walked into his room, shutting the door and collapsed onto the floor and he cried his heart out.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRUNK DEAN :(...THE AFTERMATH :(

The first thing Dean did after crying for about 10 minutes straight was make his way to Bobby's liquor cabinet. He pulled at the handles and it opened, 'thank God Bobby didn't lock it', he made a grab for the half drunk bottle of JD, he twisted the cap off, tosing it over his shoulder."oopppss". He immediately gulped down half of the liquid that was left in one go. The burn felt so good. "Ahhhhhhh...my buddy JD...always with me in the toughest of times".

Dean stumbled a little as he walked towards the table. He plumped his ass down on the nearest chair, taking another hugh gulp, he finishes the whole bottle. He slams the bottle on the table top. "Ahhh fuck...need more". As he got up his world started to spin a little making him giggle and stagger towards the cabinet, holding onto things for support. "Hmmmm", his eyes narrowly scanned the bottles landing on a 1/4 full Jim Beam Bourban (black label), "mhmm". He gulped the whole liquid down in one drink, throwing the bottle down, making it smash on the floor. 

"Dean?!" Sam yelled, looking at the drunk state his brother was in. "Seriously!"

"Waaaa Sam?...jusss lea the fuck alonee". Dean was sluring badly. He was drunk so quick maybe due to the lack of food in his belly and the sleepless nights. And now losing the love of his life. Dean didn't know his tears were now freely running down his face as he fell on his ass. "Jense...Jen....he he brrrok uh wifff mmmay..heee don love mmmeee noohhh moree".

Sam shook his head at his brothers stupidity, but at the same time he knew Dean was hurting. He didn't want to add to his brothers grief, so he walked over to Dean and tried to help his brother up. "Dean enough ok...come on let's get you to bed".

"Noooo...no Sam!" Dean pulled himself away from his brother almost toppling over. "I love him!...Jensen?" Dean spoke loudly and was now staggering towards the front door, he made his way to the front of Jensens room window. "Baby...bay!...Jens...please...I ned yoouuu!...shit", Dean fell on his ass but kept glancing at the window above him. He swore he could see the silhoutte of Jensen. "Bbbaaabby...peas...don...I cantddd....taak mmee baackk". Dean fell again this time scrapping his hand on the dust.

"Dean!...stop it Dean come on!" Sam growls grabbing Dean and trying to heave him up. 

"Nnooo...no...Sam...I nooot gunna leave...love...him". Dean looked up at Jens window. "Baaabbby plis...honey I can't ...I need you plis Jennn...not gonna goo anywhere....stay righhhtt here".  
_______

Jensen felt his heart shatter seeing his lover in so much pain. And when Dean fell, he knew he had to at least help Sam get Dean into bed. Even though he has temporarily broken things off with Dean, he still loved him and he would not leave him to make a fool out of himself. He made his way downstairs and headed straight for Sam who was still struggling with Dean.

"Dean...Dean enough", Jensen said softly grabbing his brother by the bicep. "Come on...off to bed ok?"

"Jen..Jennn babee...thaaa ya?"

For the sake of getting Dean to move Jensen knew he had to play along, "Yes Dean...it's me...now Come on you gotta get some sleep".

"I uvvv youuu". Dean leans on Jensen as he and Sam help Dean into the house slowly. 

"I know you do Dean". Jensen replied, as Dean kissed his neck and throat.

"Jensen where to?", Sam asked but before Jensen could answer Dean did.

"Upppp...Jensen...ours rooomm...ourr bed". Dean was trying to move forward. 

Sam glanced at Jensen, seeing his brother take a deep breath before returning his look and nodding, "let's get him up to my bedroom Sam".

"You sure?"

"Yes Sam....come on his ass is heavy". With that Jensen and Sam helped a almost passed out Dean up the stairs and into Jensens room. They slowly placed Dean onto the bed. Just as Jensen was about to pull away Dean , grabbed the lapels of his shirt, pulling him in and planting a tongue filled whisky bourbon kiss, making Jensen hum and his eyes closed. He missed his lovers lips but he can't do this right now. He needs time so he detaches his lips from Deans with a wet pop, "Dean go to sleep ok".

Dean nods, looking at him with half hooded eyes, he whispered, "I luv ya Jen...I'm sorrii". A tear cascades down Deans cheak as he closes his eyes, passing out.

Meanwhile Jensen just stands there watching his brother as his own tears start to fall, "I love you too Dean...but right now I need to clear my head". He plants a sweet soft kiss on Deans cheak before he proceeds to remove Deans Brown leather boots, belt, Jeans, flannel, and finally cleaning his brothers palms that were scrapped. All the while Dean lay oblivious to the living world.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos..xoxo!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM GIVES DEAN SOME GUIDANCE...
> 
>  
> 
> OK SO I DECIDED TO FAST FORWARD A LITTLE...I JUST WANT THE BOYS BACK TOGETHER :)

"Ahhhh shit", Dean groaned as he tried to get up. His world spun as his stomach churned. He immediately ran for the bathroom, spewing his guts out into the toilet bowl. "Fuck".

Just than Sam walked in, "Dean?" He crouched by his brother, shrunching his nose at the smell. "Dean you seriously need to take a shower...you stink".

"How the hell did I end up in the room Sam?" Dean glanced up.

"Jensen and I had to bring you into the room because you insisted...you were drunk so we didn't want to say anything".

The only word that registered in Deans head was Jensens name, " Jensen helped me up here?"

"Yes Dean", Sam replied.

"Where is he than...I swear he wasn't beside me when I woke up?"

Sam said after a few seconds of silence, "he um...he slept on the couch Dean".

Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "of course...he doesn't want to be around me...I'm trying to get back on his good graces...I want to prove myself to him...but I just keep screwing up...I don't know what to do Sam?"

"I do Dean"

Dean focused his narrowed eyes at his little brother, "than what do I do Sam?...please enlighten me...because I have no fucking clue".

"Well first you can start off by staying sober...and maybe talk to someone about your anger?" Sam relayed the last part slowly.

"What?....like see a fucken shrink?"

"It wouldn't hurt Dean...maybe talking to a therapist can help you manage or deal with your anger better...it's the cause of most of your problems if you haven't noticed".

"Yeah thanks Dr. Phil", Dean said sarcastically.

Sam huffed out in annoyance, "you know what Dean I am tired of your whining...so Im gonna only say this once...if you ever want Jensen back than you better do something or change in order to show that you are serious about mending things with him".

"Okay, okay I'll think about it...jeez".

"Good...now come on time to go shower", Sam says helping his brother up and into the shower.

As the water cascaded down Deans body, he thought back of all the things he had done wrong, all the hurt he has caused Jensen. He knows he has to change, maybe Sam was right, maybe he needed to talk to someone. With that, Dean had a goal in mind, and that was to have a better life with Jensen.  
____________

A few weeks had now passed since Deans drunk incident. He was still sleeping on the couch. His dad and Bobby always asked if Jensen and he were ok. Of course he would lie and he was guessing Jensen would too. 

Dean had begun seeing a local counsellor for two weeks now. It had really helped as he has learned to cope better and manage his anger. He has even stopped drinking completely and he actually felt really good.

Jensen seemed to be making small conversation with Dean now. He was happy as long as he got to speak with Jensen every once in a while. There was a point when they had come close to kissing but had pulled apart last minute when someone walked in.

Dean even saw Mandy, Jensens ex stop by, she seemed to be still trying her luck with Jensen. Dean did feel a little anger whenever he saw her, but in the end he learnt to manage his anger by trying some of the relaxation exercises that where given by his therapist. What also helped him calm his anger was when he heard or saw Jensen pushing her away.   
_________________

Dean was lying on his bed listening to the music when it happened. His eyes were closed, listening to a led zeppelin song when he felt the bed dip beside him. He opened his eyes, pulling out his ear phones and looking to the side. 

Jensen was lying beside him just staring at the ceiling. "Mandy asked me out". 

Dean turned his head back, looking at the ceiling, instead of anger, hurt started to radiate from his heart, but he knew he needed to let Jensen make his own choices, "You should go out with her....she likes you".

Immidiately he heard a shallow gasp, the bed squeaked as Jensen situated himself by Deans side looking at his face, "what?...are you really saying that I should go out with her?!"

Dean looked straight into his brothers eyes, "you can do what you want Jensen....it's your life". Dean was secretly hoping that Jensen would not go out with his ex.

"I'm never gonna go out with her again Dean....not with her and not with any other girl....I only want you". Jensen looked on sadly.

"Well I'm here Jen....I'm just waiting for you to accept me back".

"Why do you think I'm here in our second room Dean?...I'm here because I want my lover back...if you will have me?" Jensen says trying to look hopeful.

Dean runs his hand along Jensens cheek, his heart beating fast with excitement and newfound happiness, "of course I will always want you in my arms Jensen...always and forever".

"Just promise me one thing Dean?"

"Yeah anything Jen?"

"That you will never do what you have been doing in the past to me ever again?"

Dean whispers close to Jensens lips, "I promise you Jensen".

With that both lovers close the final distance, locking their lips together as they explore the warm caverns of each others mouths. Both moaning into the kiss. That night Dean makes love to his boyfriend, this time a changed man.  
______________

NEXT MORNING....

Sunlight streamed through the Windows bouncing off the naked bodies of two entwined lovers as they lose themselves in each others bodies.

"Ah Dean...mmmm", Jensen moans out loudly as Dean hits his prostate dead on. The head of Deans cock constantly brushing or rubbing the sweet spot.

The bed continues to squeak and groan loudly as the power of Deans thrusts increase. The sound of balls smacking against Jensens ass fills the whole room. Dean and Jensen are panting heavily now as they chase their sixth orgasm for since they came back together. The sex was non stop as they missed the feel of the other.

The headboard starts to hit the wall loudly. "Ahhhh Jensen...hot damn your tight ass is making love to my cock....oh Yeah looks so good when it goes all the way inside". Dean is now ramming Jensen hard now.

Jensen holds on for the ride, grabbing Deans ass cheeks pulling him into his body even more. "Ohhh Dean....ohhh im close.. .oh fuck oh fuck. Dean Im gonna come".

Dean continues to piston in and out of Jensen as he felt the walls of his lovers ass fluttering and tightening around his cock. "Ohhhh Jen...yeah...oh fuck baby...oh baby come for me ".

Jensens back bows into a perfect arc as his eyes roll back into his head and he starts to shoot his come hard along Deans abs and his stomach. Dean continues to fuck Jensen through his orgasm before locking into Jensen and coming hard, deep in his lover with a glutteral filthy moan.

Dean leans down kissing a breathless Jensen. They start to whisper sweet words to each other as Dean rests his cock in Jensen. Neither wanting Dean to pull out. After 10 mins of kissing things start getting hot again and Dean once again fucks Jensen nice, both losing themselves in the other and both planning not to leave the bed for the whole day.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM/ GABRIEL /CASTIEL THREESOME ;)..
> 
> THIS IS FOR SOME OF MY READERS WHO REQUESTED CASTIEL GET IT ON WITH SAM ;)

There was a sound of wings fluttering behind Sam. He smiled thinking it was Gabe, so he turned around only to come face to face with Castiel. They were so close that Sam could feel Cas breath on his face. He felt a stirring in his lower regions.

"Um Cas?....personal space man".

Castiel squinted his eyes, before realization dawned and he took two steps back, "I'm sorry Sam".

Sam tried to calm his beating heart and will his half hard erection to go down. "Its fine Cas".

Castiel just stared at him as if trying to figure something out. "You're not fine Sam...it seems that your monster has awoken...just like the last time I saw you...I have seen what humans do to make it go away...would you like me to help you?"

Sam just stared in shock at the fearless angel before him. "Um Cas...thats fine...my boyfriend Gabriel can help me out with it".

Just than Gabe walked in, "Sammich...and Cassie". His eyes than landed on Sams crotch, "well looks like little Sam has awoken". He kisses a blushing Sam.

Castiel speaks from behind in his usual clueless manner, "I do not think that the term little Sam is suitable...should be called monster Sam".

"Well I wouldn't disagree with you there Cassie poo". Gabe scans Castiels appearance. He noted that the angel wasn't wearing a tie and a few buttons on the top of his white shirt was open to reveal nice looking collar bones. The angel before him looked hot. "Damn Cas....is it just me or you look really edible today?"

"I don't understand...I am not for human consumption...I believe it's called cannibalism". 

Gabe licked his lips before turning to face his boyfriend, "Sam remember what we talked about wanting to try just last night?"

Of course Sam remembered, it was about having a threesome with someone, and both of them had agreed that Castiel was the type of guy they would love to try it with. He answered shakily, "Yeah?"

"Well how about we give it a try with tall, dark and handsome here?" Gabe said in a sultry tone.

"Um yeah Im up for that Gabe...but um really its gonna be up to Castiel?" Sam clarifies.

"Leave that to me sweetheart", Gabe winks at Sam before making his way to Cas. Sam watches as Gabe whispers something into Castiels ear, while he runs his hand up and down Cas covered cock, seeing the angel with the curelean eyes look at him, nodding.  
____________

Sam didn't know what Gabe whispered to Castiel but he wasn't complaining. Right now he was balls deep in his boyfriend pounding him doggy style on their bed, as his lover bobbed his head on Cas' 10 inch big cock. "Ohhh fuck Gabe".

Gabe always knew what spit roasting was. He has seen it in porn videos but to experience it for himself, well it was giving him the sweetest pleasure ever, his boyfriend pounding on his prostate as he sucked Castiels hard cock, fire was swimming all throughtout his being,"mmmmmmmm".

Castiel was starting to see why humans engaged in sex, well apart from procreation purposes. When Gabriel suggested that he join them, he was about to back away, but to be honest, after seeing Sams big cock and hearing sex noises that came from Deans and Sams rooms, he was curious. So he said yes and now here he is laying back as Gabriel sloppily sucks his cock. The feeling is overwhelming as Gabe moans around his cock and the warm, wet cavern of Gabes mouth was heaven. He threw his head back as a jolt of increased pleasure shot through his body. "Ohhh uhhhnnñn feels so good".

Sam was now grabbing tight onto Gabes waist, pounding his moaning boyfriend hard, they were all sweating and moaning, the bed creaked loudly as wet sounds filled the room.

Castiel was the first to come, throwing his head back and letting out a glutteral moan. "Ohhh Gabe...ohhhh Yes!"

Gabe swallowed all of Castiels come, pulling off, letting out a yell as Sam practically fucked his hole good, pistoning in and out hard, making him grab at the sheets hard as he moved up the bed, "ohhh Sammy...I'm coming".

Sam followed right behinds Gabe emptying his load deep into Gabe. They all collapsed onto the bed side by side. Just the sound of heavy panting filled the room.

Castiel looked at Sam and Gabe, "we should definitely do that again?"

Gabe and Sam huffed a laugh both saying "Yeah" at the same time. The only thing Sam could think was there would be fun times ahead.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that the threesome sex scene isn't long...but there will be more in the future...promise ;)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS GO TO THE BAR....
> 
> MANDY SHOWS UP...BUT JENSEN TELLS HER OFF...
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN ENJOY WHEN THEY GET BACK HOME ;)

The brothers along with Gabriel had decided to hit up the nearest bar tonight. They had decided that it was time to have a fun night out together. As soon as they got to the bar, they saw that it was half empty, so that was great but then again it was early and people normally showed up after 10pm.

They had managed to snag a table right next to a pool table. They had all ordered beers. Sam and Gabe were chatting away while Dean hovered near Jensen as he watched his lover play pool. And damn was he good. He managed to get cash out of a well hustled game he played with some bikers. They were all cool though and just praised him for defeating them. Dean was definitely proud. His brother learnt from the best after all. Dean could feel his bladder complaining, "Hey baby...I'm going to take a leak".

"Yeah hun...hurry back". Jensen planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips before setting up the balls for another round.

Jensen was taking a sip of his beer about to start playing when he felt someone lean along the edge of the pool table just beside him. He looked up and did a double take, "Mandy...what are you doing here?"

Mandy flauntered her short red dress that almost showed her ass cheeks and neck line low enough to reveal her cleavage and half her breasts, the clicking of her heels can be heard as she took a walk around the pool table before settling once more close to him, "well it's a bar Jensen...just wanted to have some fun...lucky I bumped into you".

Just than Deans voice sounded, "baby you ok?"

Jensen shot a glance at Dean who was fixing somewhat of a glare at Mandy, but what suprised Jensen was how calm his lover was, "Yeah baby I'm fine". 

Dean nodded taking a sip of his beer. Jensen had wanted to start the game when Mandy spoke up, he had honestly almost fogot she was there, "So what are your plans for tonight?...maybe you know we could relive some fun moments from the past?" She smiled running her hand up his bicep.

Jensen sighed rolling his eyes and stepping away, "just stop Mandy...enough with this...whatever you are trying to do or prove here....how many freaken times must I tell you that I am NOT into YOU....what we had was in the past ok....besides now I have a boyfriend...someone who keeps my bed warm every night...someone permanent!" 

Mandy had a bewildered look on her face as she watched Jensen walk over to a smirking Dean, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for the world's dirtiest kiss filled with lots of tongue and saliva, making both moan at the same time. 

Jensen refused to break from the kiss and it looked like Dean was game. They devoured each others lips as if they were starving for a whole two minutes, breaking to get air every once in a while before diving back in. 

"Seriously guys get a room!" Sam said from the side.

Jensen and Dean immediately broke away from the kiss but hovered and held onto each other laughing lightly. They would lean in to steal a few kisses every once in a while.

"Well looks like you scared away the bitch from hell Jenny with your dirty little move there", Gabe grinned.

At Gabes words Jensen and Dean glanced back seeing that Mandy had dissappeared. "Good riddance", Jensen huffed out. "I love you Dean...and I will not let anyone come between us".

"I love you too Jen".

They spent another three hours in the bar , they were starting to get drunk and horny.Gabe and Sam were furiously making out as Dean and Jensen played more pool. But most of the time Jensen was focused on how Dean pressed his hard on into the crack of his ass as he bent down to shoot. It had come to the extent of Dean settling Jensen on top the pool table as they made out furiously, grinding their Jean clad cocks onto the others. Everyone in the bar was probably drunk and didn't bother them anyway but they both knew that they needed to continue what they were doing in a private setting.

Dean mustered all the courage pulling away from a whining Jensen, "I know baby....once we get home okay...I'm gonna break you".

"Fine", Jensen throws his head back in annoyance.

Dean gets Sam and Gabe and they're off. All eagerly waiting to get home.  
____________________

As soon as Dean enters the room, Jensen pushes his lover right up against the door. They both immediately start kissing, shoving tongues into each others mouths as they grind furiously into the other. There is nothing but heavy breathing, little gasps , moans and wet sounds coming out of them.

Jensen immediately drops onto his knees, leveling his head with Deans crotch, kissing and sucking the outline on Deans hard cock, as he furiously works on unbuckling the belt. "Uhhhh Jen".

As soon as the belt is unbuckled, Jensen unzips Dean, lowering his lovers boxers just underneath his lovers ball sack. Jensen licks his lips as he looks at his lovers hard proud big cock. He strokes the cock twice before he takes in the head, twirling his tongue around it and licking at the precum that flows out. 

"Mmmmmmmm", Jensen hums as he swallows the cock in one gulp. The taste exploding in his mouth driving him crazy.

"Uhhhhhnnnn Jensen....ohhhh fuck", Dean cries out, thumping his head onto the back of the door as his hand grabs the back of his lovers head, just squeezing slightly.

Jensen continues to run his tongue along Deans vein along the underside of his cock, the places where his mouth couldn't reach he would use his hand to stroke, he continues to take the cock as deep as he could until it bumped the back of his throat, making him swallow, so that the cock is being massaged .

"Ohhhhh fuck....oh sweet fuck", Dean was trying to control himself from thrusting into Jensens mouth. "Ahhhh".

Jensen massaged Deans balls, pulling off Dean cock and sucking each ball sack into his mouth tonguing it while he gave Dean a handjob. "Mmmmnn", he hummed around it.

"Ohhhh uhnnnnn", Dean breathed out.

Jensen swallowed Dean back down, bobbing his head up and down fast, saliva was running down his chin. 

"Ohhhh Jen...fuck Jen...baby fuck im gonna come", Dean grunted out before he shouted coming hard and deep down Jensens throat.

Jensen sucked the cock one more time before pulling off and standing. Immediately Dean shoved his tongue into Jensens mouth. They stripped each others clothes all the way to the bed. Dean unceremoniously pushed Jensen onto the bed, immediately Jensen spread his thighs apart revealing the sweet pink pucker, he placed his hands above him gripping the headboard before he teased, "come on baby...see my greedy hole wants that cock...wants to warm that cock up".

"Fuck Jen", Dean immediately dove onto the bed, spreading Jensens ass cheeks apart before he shoved his tongue straight into the hole hearing his lover scream in ecstacy as he ate his lover out. After a few minutes of fucking his tongue slopilly in and out of Jensen he reached for the lube, coating his fingers before slipping one in beside his tongue.

"Ohhhhh Dean....ahhhhnnn". Jensen white knuckled the headboard.

Once Dean had all three fingers easily going in and out of Jensen, he coated his cock with more lube, then dribbled some down Jensens crack. He situated himself missionary style on Jensen, grabbing one filthy tongue kiss from Jensen before he grabs underneath Jensens knees and dragging his lovers legs up, settling on his shoulders. "Yeah feel that baby", Dean ran his cock head up and down teasingly along Jensens hole.

"Uhhhhh Dean...oh baby please". Jensen moaned out.

Dean continued his ministrations, "please what baby?"

"Uhhhnnñn please put that cock in my ass now....please fuck me till I can't walk straight Dean".

"Ohhhh Jen", Dean slowly entered Jensen , the head of his cock penetrating through Jensens first ring of muscle. There was a little resistance but as soon as Jensen relaxed Dean slipped his whole cock in, right down to the hilt. Both cried out.

Dean pulled at Jensens bottom lip, as he rotated his hips in slow circle just pressing the head of his cock on Jensens prostate as he performed a slow grind. "Ah...ah...ahnnn Dean".

Dean couldn't hold it much longer, the urge to fuck was overwhelming. So he pulled out, right till the head was only left inside than pushed down , hitting Jensens prostate dead on. "Uhhhhhhhhh"

Jensen gripped the headboard tight as his lover rammed him again and again. Pleasure ran deep in their bodies as they secumbed to their primal needs . With Dean holding his legs up, allowed his lover to penetrate deeper. They were both going crazy. "Ahhhh Dean....right yeahhh..ahnnn baby..fuck me like a fucking whore".

"Ohhhh Jen", Dean spread his knees apart to get better leverage as he began to piston hard in and out of Jensen making sure to hit his lovers sweet spot again and again. "Yeeahhhhhh", Dean shouted throwing his head back.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah...uh..uh..uh", Jensen chanted as Dean pushed his knees up more, practically folding him in half. "Yes Dean!"

The bed started to creak really loud as the headboard started banging the wall hard, they were fucking at such a rapid pace that they were lost in each others pleasure just chasing that orgasm. The sound of Deans balls slapping hard against the crack of Jensens ass and heavy panting filled the room.

Jensens eyes started to roll at the back of his eyelids as his body felt like it was locked and his toes curled, the pleasure was racing up his spine, "Ahhhhhgnnnn...ohhhh Dean...ohhhh fuck...fuck..baby. baby I'm going to come".

"Ahhhhh Jen...ahhhhh....fuck im going to come too", Dean says as his fucking becomes erratic, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull as white hot pleasure shoots from his groin all the way up his spine, his lovers hole grips his cock hard, fluttering around it, and it's too much for Dean, "uhhhhhh Jen....Come with me baby!"

With that both lovers let out loud glutteral animalistic moans as they come hard, both just holding on as their bodies spasm, they end up shaking. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Dean pulls out collapsing beside his lover. 

"Fuck Dean...that was amazing", Jensen said breathlessly looking up at the ceiling

"Yeah amazing", Dean huffs out a laugh grabbing a tissue and wiping them both down.

They end up sharing kisses for a little while, than they hear a thump and a shout from the room next door 'ohhh Sam'.

They both end up laughing, "looks like Sam is giving it to Gabe real damn good".

"Mmmmmm", Jensen hums closing his eyes, as he snuggles into Deans chest, slipping into sleep.

"Goodnight Jen", Dean whispers, running his fingers through Jensens hair as he stares at the ceiling and before he knows it he falls into deep slumber, a happy man.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback.....
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM, GABE AND CAS SEX...
> 
> DEAN AND JENSEN SEX...

_Oh Castiel!_

Jensen choked on his pie immediately reaching for his glass of water, meanwhile Dean burst out laughing.

Once Jensen was fine he muttered, "Jeez can they like keep it down?...and since when did Castiel become part of our brothers sex life?...I mean won't Gabe be pissed?".

_Ohhhh Cas...fuck my ass just like that....uhhhh oh yes Sammy...shove your dick right next to his...fucking double me._

Dean snorted, "looks like Gabe is game".

"Yeah no shit....huh...I didnt know our little book worm quiet brother is into kinky stuff...I think he has been spending too much time with Gabe". Jensen says deep in thought.

"Well whatever it is honey....it's none of our business", Dean pecked Jensen on the lip. "Come on I want you to ride me in the back seat of my Impala".

Jensen followed Dean instantly, 3 hours without sex for Jensen is too long. He honestly didn't know how he survived when he and Dean were on hold. But right now that doesn't matter. What matters is in a couple of minutes he will be mounting his brothers hard cock.

* * *

 

Gabe was sandwiched between Sam and Castiel. Castiel below, while Sam above. Both Sam and Castiel were buried to the hilt in Gabes ass. "Uhhhhhhnn yes...fuck me!"

The cocks worked counter clockwise against each other. When Cas slammed in, Sam pulled out, making their cocks massage the others. It was so erotic.

"Ohhhhh yes....Sam this is a beautiful act...thankyou for allowing me to experience it with you and Gabe... ohhhhh uhhhnn". Castiel cried out, grabbing the back of Sams head, pulling him down and tongue fucking his mouth. They all moaned at the wet sounds.

They bed was squeaking so loud, balls slapped against Gabes ass, "ohhhhh fuck Gabe...ahhhhhhnnnn". Sam was now biting on Gabes back ramming in hard and fast.

"Ohhhhh...fuck I'm close", Gabe yelled out shakily.

"Ohhhh me too...ohhhh ohhhhh. ..fuck Its too much Sam!...oh God I'm coming!", Castiel throws his head back shouting a primal sound out.

Castiels cum eased the way for Sam as he continues to fuck Gabe with Cas cock still buried inside. "Ohhh Gabe!...baby come for me".

At the same time, Gabe and Sam came so hard letting out a glutteral moan. They had all slumped in a heap, kissing and talking before Castiel had to go 

* * *

 

Dean was currently on his back, on his backseat of the Impala, half naked from waist below, watching his lover ride his cock good.

"Ohhhhhnnn...ohnn Dean!",Jensen says increasing his pace.

"Yes Jen...uhhh yeah...ride that big boy!" Dean grabbed onto Jensens waist and started thrusting up into Jensen with abandon.

The sound of skin slapping on skin was the only thing heard, plus the Windows are steamed up good. 

"Ahhhh ah ah", Jensen moaned out as Dean hit his prostate with the head of his cock repeatedly. "Ohhh Dean uhhhnn...oh baby I'm gonna come".

"Come for me baby", Dean moaned out as the feeling of pleasure crept up his spine, he was gonna come too.

Jensen immediately threw his head back as he came hard, painting Deans chest . "Ahhhhnnnn".

"Ohhhhh fuck Jen!", Dean halted deep inside Jensen coming hard. "Fuck!"

Jensen  collapsed onto Dean, both just sharing sweet kisses. They were so happy together.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback.. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO EPILOGUE AGAIN....DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE OTHER PARTS OF THE SERIES IN THE FUTURE...:)
> 
> JUST LOADS OF SWEETNESS IN THIS CHAPTER :)

JENSEN AND DEAN

"Hey baby". Dean slipped his hands around Jensens waist from behind.

"Mhmmmm what?"

"Nothing....I love you", Dean whispered into his ear.

Jensen turned in Deans arms wrapping both his hands around Deans neck, "Well I love you too baby....why are you being like this?"

Dean frowned a little, "Being like what?"

"Clingy all of a sudden". Jensen kissed his lovers pouty lips. "This whole week you have just been constantly around me...you're worrying me".

"Don't know what ya mean Jen...I'm always around you". Dean started to kiss his neck.

"I know that you are...but Dean normally you would be fixing baby up or working on Bobbys car during the day...do you get what I'm saying?"

Dean finally took a step back, an annoyed expression on his face, "Fine!...if you do not want me around you then I'll find something else to do".

"Hey now grouchy pants...I was being curious ok...I kinda like the attention I'm getting", Jensen replied immediately, pulling his boyfriend close to him and planting a deep kiss onto his lips. Jensen had a feeling that Dean still felt insecure, thinking all thoughts about Mandy and he, he needed to ensure that Dean understood where he stood on the issue. "Dean?"

"Yeah hun?"

He gazed into Deans eyes with a smile, "I want you to know that it's only you...it's only gonna ever be you....I have no intention of being elsewhere but by your side...I love you so much Dean...and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I do...I only have eyes for you baby...I need you to trust me".

Dean felt some sense of relief wash over him at Jensens words, "I do trust you Jen...with all my heart...I love you too so much....what's say we put the past behind us and move on?".

"I think that's a great idea Dean...count me in". They shared sweet kisses to seal the deal. Both never letting go.

* * *

 

SAM, GABRIEL AND CASTIEL 

They had all collapsed into a heap on the bed after some vicious sex.

"Wow", Sam heaves out with a breathless laugh. "That was amazing".

"Yeah wow", Gabe and Castiel repeated together.

After a few minutes Castiel got up, with a snap of his fingers he was clothed in his usual attire. "I have to go now".

"What?..but Cas dont you want to stay for round 2?" Gabe shot the angel a puppy eyed look he must have learnt from Sam.

Castiel took a deep breath, smiling fondly, "look Sam and Gabe...thankyou...thankyou for letting me experience what its like for humans to engage in such sweet pleasures...I am truely grateful...but I must go to heaven...I have some important matters to discuss with Joshua...and than I must go on a mission with father...I am not sure how long...but you both have each other and you are both wonderful together...I appreciate everything...but till then...goodbye Sam and Gabe". With that Castiel vanished.

Sam shrugged placing a sweet kiss on his boyfriends lips, "Guess its you and me now baby?"

"Yeah you and me Sammy". Gabe straddled Sam, " so round 2 baby?...I'm planning on riding you like a wild cowboy".

Sam whispered huskily, "bring it on cowboy!"

Both lovers immediately lost themselves in the other both content with what they have.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thankyou again to all my readers and to those who gave kudos and comments ♡....you are the best!♡♡♡
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: PLEASE COMMENTS AND KUDOS....XOXO!..KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE :)
> 
> THERE WILL BE ALOT OF SEX IN THIS FIC
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN...PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> ENJOY!


End file.
